Failure
by Dead Account. Deal With It
Summary: CDXHP Cedric and Harry have been "dating" since The World Cup. Cedric is smirking while Harry is smiling and only Cho can see the facts. Drabbles on the Real Cedric Diggory. story in consecutive drabble like substances; Evil!Cedric, Used/Pathetic!Harry
1. Part One: Cho

Title: [Notice This] Failure [to See]

Rated: Mature [to be safe really]

Warnings: Naughty Language, slash, mentions of sex, manipulation of Harry by someone other than Dumbledore (for once)

Summery: Cedric and Harry have been dating (fucking like rabbits) since The World Cup. Cedric is smirking and Harry is smiling and only Cho can see the facts. Drabbles on the Real Cedric Diggory.

Setting: unremarkable hallways in Hogwarts.

Time: any time after the Hogwarts express to four weeks prior to Third Task

Part one: Cho.

DRABBLE BEEN HAS EDITED NOT. 

I could hear Harry step to the outside of the door to the room that was not silenced. I led him here. I hope he learns what he needs to learn. I continue to yell at Cedric. "Cedric! I have served your family since the day I was born I keep your secrets and you keep mine and that is the way it works. What you are doing to Potter is wrong. It is so wrong on so many levels, Cedric! How did you become so cruel?" I heard Potter gasp outside of the room. Cedric heard him too I know, but he didn't care. Potter was his little fuck toy. A nice ass that never grew loose. Cedric always went on and on about how Harry always felt like a virgin. I wouldn't be surprised if Cedric knew a spell that made this true every time he accosted the poor boy in the hallways and classrooms and wherever else he mounted the boy.

And Potter was just a boy. He was tiny and with longer hair he could pass for a young girl. Cedrics' favourites were older teens who looked younger than they were. He had been molesting them for years.

"I am a demon, Cho. It is my job to be awful. Now, I have a little submissive human to bang. Leave me be. My cock is never sated."

"When will you leave him be?"

"When I cease to lust, he will cease to lust for me."

What he really meant, was he would always force the Incubus Lust on Harry Potter.


	2. Part Two: Cedric

**Title**: [Notice This] Failure [to See]

Rated: Mature [to be safe really]

Warnings: Naughty Language, slash, mentions of sex, manipulation of Harry by someone other than Dumbledore.

Summery: Cedric and Harry have been dating (fucking like rabbits) since The World Cup. Cedric is smirking and Harry is smiling and only Cho can see the facts. Drabbles on the Real Cedric Diggory.

* * *

I lied. This is going to be a story in the form of consecutive drabble like substances.

* * *

Setting: unremarkable hallways in Hogwarts.

Time: any time after the Hogwarts express to four weeks prior to Third Task

Part Two: Cedric

GOOD LUCK GETTING ME TO ACTUALLY EDIT MY WORK THE NIGHT I WRITE IT. 

I walk out the door. Harry is staring at me with beautiful bright eyes. He understands now. Having heard it all from that whores' mouth, he will doubt me. I smirk however. I am a master Incubus. Stuck in this handsome body for many years, I know my powers well enough to know that I can turn my Lust on full blast and only Harry would notice. I'm cruel like that. He is perfect like that.

"Cedric…" he is uncertain how to react. Little does he know I will have his ass soon enough. "It's true?"

"Yes" I say. But I am unconcerned. I smirk and turn on my Lust just as Cho walks out of the room behind me. I turn to smirk at her. I loop my arm around my black-haired bitch and walk away whistling an upbeat funeral march.

I'm cryptic like that.


	3. Part Three: Harry

**Title**: [Notice This] Failure [to See]

Rated: Mature [because i must]

Warnings: Naughty Language, slash, mentions of sex, manipulation of Harry by someone other than Dumbledore, nondescript sex.

Summery: Cedric and Harry have been dating (fucking like rabbits) since The World Cup. Cedric is smirking and Harry is smiling and only Cho can see the facts. Drabbles on the Real Cedric Diggory. Story in the form of consecutive drabble like substances.

Setting: unremarkable hallways in Hogwarts / unremarkable classroom turned bedroom

Time: any time after the Hogwarts express to four weeks prior to Third Task

Part Three: Harry

_**NOTE: **_only the chapters from now on, unless i need to add a warning. the person whose name is in the chapter title is the point of view.

GOOD LUCK GETTING ME TO ACTUALLY EDIT MY WORK THE NIGHT I WRITE IT. 

Cedric is looking me in the eyes and he is beautiful. I ask him and he tells me the truth and he is beautiful. Cho exits the room before me and I forget what I've know and he is beautiful. I want to throw myself in his arms and feel him all over me. I want him so badly that I cannot speak. I allow him to lead me away. He is beautiful.

I know nothing except that we are in a room. My clothes are gone and he is on top of me. Once, twice, thrice and then I loose count. I pass out and wake up and orgasm and moan. I scream his named and he chuckles. It feels so amazing and so right; I no longer notice the pain. The pain I feel is nice now.

I never notice he's stopped preparing me and I've not noticed that he bites me and makes me bleed because he can. To notice these things would be silly. After all, he is beautiful.


	4. Part Four: Cedric

Warning: dirty language.

Still not editing my stuff….

I climb from the bed and look at him. He really is a sight. So young; even younger looking. Tiny, with bones jutting from his body under his skin; I love it. He makes me feel large and burly and powerful even though I am not. I see my cum leaking from him and I smirk. I may have over done it. He is bleeding. I have to taste it. So I bend my head and lap at his sweet, sweet ass. I say the little spell I know to make him tight again and nearly drool at the sight of my seed completely trapped inside him.

My sexy little whore will never even know how I use him; he is under a daze in my presence and I will use him however I want. But for now I must leave. The second task is in the morning, and I'm sure they've taken Cho by now.


	5. Part Five: Neville

Harry walks into the dorm late again. It's nearly midnight and he's dazed and limping. I know where he has been: with that Diggory bastard. The guy's 17 and he's practically raping a 14 year old boy four or five times a day. It's disgusting. But I can't say a word because I'm Neville Longbottom: not very bright, almost squib, chubby, scared Longbottom.

Harry won't know what's happened in the morning, and he'll have to get the news from me, since Dean and Seamus won't say anything. They aren't very nice to Harry. I know it isn't his fault that his name was put in that goblet and he's suddenly become Diggory's fuck boy.

That Chang bitch: this is all her fault. She was the one who said Diggory should be more amicable to others. I had heard it from her mouth. She would pay for this. And to think; Harry had used to have a crush on her. Sure she was okay looking, nothing like Ginny Weasley. Ginny's a slut, however, so I probably shouldn't compare Chang to Ginny.

Luna. Yes, Luna Lovegood was a beautiful girl; sweet and kind, Luna could light up a room. I wonder why no one ever notices her…


	6. Part Six: Harry

Neville gave me the run down. Hermione and Ron had been taken by Fred and George into McGonagalls' office and hadn't come back. Dobby had given me the gillyweed prior and I was as ready as I ever could be. Granted I kind of didn't know how to swim, I figured since I would be growing scales, fins and gills I would be alright for the hour that I needed. The task was to get back the person who was taken from us. They were at the bottom of the lake, guarded by Merpeople. There were obsticles that would slow us down and we couldn't use tracking charms. That made me happy since i didn't know any.

I made sure not to look at Cedric. I wasn't allowed to jump him in public. Although, It always seems like he would make me jump him, but I'm sure its my imagination. Cedric told me right to my face, after all, he was horrible with compulsion.


	7. Part Seven: Viktor

The water is rather cold. It does not bother me as much as it should but I am very used to cold. I am from a cold climate. The weather here seems warm to me. I do not often wear my fur cloak anymore.

Swimming to my hostage does not take long. It is what I see there that stops me. The four hostages are floating, their feet are bound to heavy rocks. They have charms around their heads. Their eyes are open wide. I think it is just the spell until Gabrielle begins to silently scream. Then I know that the hostages see what I see. They are stunned by what they see and what I see. I see a bubblehead Diggory fucking a gillyweed Potter. The hostages are so stunned they cannot close their eyes. I cannot close my eyes either.

Poor little Gabrielle is only 12. She is such a sweet thing forced to see this monstrosity.

But then again, Potter is only 14 and is forced to participate.


	8. Part Eight: Harry

I'm glad that what happened at the bottom of the lake was not made into a huge thing. I don't even think that the Merpeople told Dumbledore about it. The merman the Headmaster spoke too kept shooting me these piteous glances though - like I'm some fragile thing or something.

I shouldn't be pitied! Hell, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Cedric Diggory, the hottest boy In school, is dating me. Not Cho Change, me! So why are all the other champions and the hostages and even the merpeople giving me those looks?

Well I don't give a damn.

After a huge party in the common room, where Ron and Hermione refused to look at me, I went to the classroom where I usually meet him. He is already there and is not mad at me for being late. I always feel bad when he has to wait for me. After all, I am completely his. He owns my body and my soul. I am his to take and use. I give him everything because I know he won't use his power over me in a bad way.

He touches me and he is beautiful.


	9. Part Nine: Cedric

He walks into the room flushed from running. "Oh!" He is surprised and a little upset that I am here before him.

"I'm not mad." I lie. I am pissed the fuck off, but not at him. I am pissed at Cho. Fucking Bitch chewed me out practically since the minute I rescued her. Gabrielle this, the merpeople that. Give me a fucking break. None of the hostages or the champions is going to utter a word. And if the merpeople had, I would be in jail by now. Not that it would keep me long.

"Come here, babe." I've come to understand this is my most used reassurance for him. He apparently always needs to know that no one is mad at him. That scares him. When he is scared, no matter how much I try, he will only cuddle. I'm a fucking Sex Demon for crying out fucking loud. The little shit better not want to only cuddle tonight. I'm feeling a little…tense.


	10. Part Ten: Cho

Just when I thought the situation with that fucked up sex demon and Harry couldn't get any worse; I was proven completely wrong. Wouldn't you know it, I just so happen to walk in on them just as Cedric puts the knife to Harrys' skin. "Are you insane?" I'm screaming already. I'll be lucky to pull out of this fiasco alive. I know Cedric well enough to know that he never gets irritated at his concubines: they never do anything wrong. It's all me.

"Why, yes. Yes I am. But you already knew that. Must I – thrust – the point home?" And at that he drops the knife into Harrys' side and enters him. I know that Harry is both unconscious and ill-prepared. This is, after all, Cedric Diggory. I highly doubt that Cedric prepares Harry at all anymore.

I wait until he finishes. He doesn't look at me. He merely pulls out, not one bit flaccid, and revives Harry. The hundreds of red lashes on the black haired boys back, now exposed to me, is how I am certain Cedric's been whipping the poor boy for hours. The boy is so covered in blood, that I know is his own, that I am sure Cedric is about to spell it all into a tub so he can bathe in it. Cedric loves literal blood baths. They calm him and he claims the blood of Harry is the best of all the blood he's ever had. Cedric almost sounds like he might care for Harry.

That's a fucking lie.

To my surprise Cedric does not collect Harrys' blood. He just lets Harry dress himself and leave. When Cedric turns to me, and I see his eyes, I know my life is forfeit.


	11. Part Eleven: Ron

Harry walks in later than normal. Sure there had been a huge party, but it ended at midnight and Harry normally got back at around midnight. It is four in the morning. I wonder why I am up and I realize why. Harry is bleeding from everywhere.

He flops onto his belly on his bed, oblivious to his shirt being _healed_ to his back. Harrys scabs tend to like to close rather quickly, with or without an obstacle. I hoped that Harry had passed out and cut open his shirt with some scissor to keep the blood from clotting to the shirt and making it stick even more to his abused skin.

Harry has been whipped. Someone needed to be told about this, but who would believe us. Six recently traumatized students who were forced to take some part in the TriWizard tournament were accusing a well known, well liked influential political mans son of consistently abusing and raping the 14 year old savior of the Wizarding world. Good luck with that.


	12. Part Twelve: Hermione

When Ron calls me into his dorm to look at something, I am pissed. It is four in the morning and I should be sleeping. What I had seen the day prior has scarred me. Seeing Harry, sweet, purely pure Harry brutalized tore my world apart. He obviously didn't want it at first. Cedric had hidden and woken all of us up. When Harry came he snuck up behind him, pulled down his trousers and just went at it. Harry was not interested until he looked at Cedric. And then suddenly it was okay?

When I walk into the dorm room, all I can smell is dirty laundry and blood. Neville is awake, I can tell, but I won't say anything.

Apparently the thing I need to look at so urgently at four in the morning is a battered and bleeding Harry who seemed to be having a very nice dream. Harry didn't have a shirt on and we he was so obviously in pain - though the moans coming from his mouth were hardly painful. "Is he dreaming what I believe he is?" I ask in a whipser. It is neville, surprisingly, who answers "In about a minute, he'll moan 'Cedric' twice and his dream will end."

Ron doesn't seem so surprised that Neville knows this, rather he is surprised that he has so much information about it. "How long have you known, Neville?"

"Not as long as it seems. Around a week or two. You?"

"Three days. Hermione, did you know before yesterday." Suddenly and to my surprise I am not ashamed to admit that I knew nothing. "I found out by accident. I followed Harry who was following Chang. I heared enough, but not everything. All I know is that Harry is under some sort of spell." And as Neville and Ron continue to talk about Harry and Cedric, I am aware that it is not my place to become involved just yet. All i need to do is stay quiet, heal Harry, and provide factual information.

I don't think I could handle anymore than that anyway.


	13. Part Thirteen: Cedirc

WARNING: I will be adding elements of Mpreg into this. The male pregnancy may or may not happen, but there will be discussions on it. Most likely won't happen. Cause I love my oblivious harry.

This chapter is longer than it should be AND horrible with the switching of the tenses. This is what I get for going on hiatus.

WARNING: _**CEDRIC EATS CHO**_. skip this chapter if its not your thing. don't worry. she's alive in part 14.

-------

I am still hungry by the time I finish eating all of her non-toxic non-sexual internal organs. I growl and furrow my brows when I have to set a desk on fire to cook her colon. It does not smell appetizing but she needed to die for her wrongs. She had many. The pouch of fat below her navel squelches as I rip though it to reach everything. I will save her womanly parts for last – they taste the best and apparently she was on her menstrual when I killed her. Pussy blood is awesome. Too bad I'm painfully gay or else I would gladly fuck all of the girls in this damned wizards school just to suck their cunts on their periods.

I lick my teeth and realize too late my fangs have elongated. I highly doubt they will subside anytime soon so I have to think of something. That something happens to be my little fuck-toy. Harry Potter has the best ass, and I can hardly wait to kill him and suck him dry. I will even be nice enough to preserve his body and hang it on my wall in my room at home. I hang all of my most beautiful boys there. My favourite started as a ten year old Danish boy with a perky nose and laughing eyes, He ended as a 14 year old Danish slut with too many scars and a missing eye. Harry is my new one. I remember the Yule Ball. I would love to fuck him in the middle of the hall, but I will have to find a nice little corner.

As I continue to roast my ex-care giver and think on the Yule Ball I remember that December is mating season, which could cause some problems. Luckily I am so gay that I won't jump every woman I know, but also I'm nearing the year in which my sperm will hold too much magic. That is why it took me so long to be with Harry. He is too powerful. He could begin to carry a child. That is actually a very bad thing – If he carries my child, my spell with break causing him to see who I am. That will make me kill the baby, which will break the realization from Harry, and kill him.

My life is too complicated for six in morning, so I return to feasting on the healthy colon.


	14. Part Fourteen: Cedric

I fucking hate being a sex demon. Nothing I kill stays dead. Cho is back again, completely regenerated because the bitch is my fucking care taker. I've killed her at least sixty times in twice as many years, and the bitch just won't fucking shut the fuck up. "Whore!" I call her as she readjusts her awkwardly aligned ears. It will take another day for her to be back together completely. I am tempted to kill her again, but if she misses one more day of school (insert sneer here) it will become suspicious. Lucky for me however, I've fucked Harry more than ever. We spent the entire weekend together. I've never felt so sated before.

I push Cho to the ground and rip off her pants. I spread her legs and inspect her pussy. Bleeding. My favourite. I feast once more. With my caretaker bleeding on my tongue and my whore laying face down on the ground, life is good.

Someone will fuck this up, I know it.


	15. Part Fifteen: Hermione

I sit at the house table and look at the food in front of me. I can't remember last night.

"Harry? Hun, are you alright?" Hermione is so kind to me. I hurt all over and I woke up with blood on my sheets again.

"No Hermione."

"Is there something you need?" Her voice is so soft, like rabbits fur. Her hand caresses mine as she leans across the table. I look her in the eye and I can feel tears fall down my face.

"What's going on?" My whispered question causes a chain reaction in almost everyone at the table. Even the first years way at the opposite end of the table stop to look at me. "What's going on?"


	16. Part Sixteen: Ron

"Harry, mate," I take from Hermione's book and use a very soft hushed voice. It feels like I'm dealing with a skittish puppy, and I think in reality that I am. Harry has been torn up into pieces, beaten bloody and raped. He's been taught to believe that this pain is what he wants, when obviously, it's the last thing. I would have loved to believe that Harry was a macho man, but he isn't. He's alone. He needs help. "Cedric has not be nice to you lately." I need to be very cautious with my words.

"What do you mean?" Tears continue to cascade down my brother's face. It is in this moment that I realize that he looks like an angel. I quickly, and gently take hold of his other hand, so that he isn't alone in any way. He is surrounded by real love. Neville, who is sitting on his left, wraps his arm around his waist.

"Harry. He hit you."


	17. Part Seventeen: Neville

I've never felt true heartbreak in my entire life before I saw Harry burst into tears. One sentence ruins his entire outlook on the man be believes he loves. He turns into my shoulder, shakes his hands from the grasps of his friends and cries for all his worth.

"That's not it!" he wails, rather loudly. "That isn't all is it?" He accuses, this time in a broken voice.

"It isn't Harry." I say. I wrap my arms loosely around him. Thank the lord that Diggory isn't here. "He's done much worse than that."

"Tell me!" He demands. He grabs the collar of my shirt, and yanks me to look him in the eyes. His bloodshot, glowing emerald green eyes are captivating. I've never known eyes to be such vibrant colors, and never such a one pure color.

"No."

"Why not?!" His eyebrows furrow in intense rage.

"You can't handle the fact that you've been beaten, raped and tortured."

I feel surprisingly heartless as I watch my good friend faint.


	18. Part Eighteen: Ron & Hermione

Neville's declaration caused quite a stir in the Great Hall. It took all of three hours for Harry to be placed in a secure room and for all of us to be interrogated. We even managed to convince Gabrielle to confess to what she saw – she's been having nightmares – but nothing would fly. We are all underage. Our memory's can't be used as evidence.

Madame Pomfrey tried her best, but most of Harry's old injuries would scar up for good. "Whoever put him in this state," she muttered "Needs to be put down. For good." Which surprised us because honestly, we've never heard her threaten a wayward surgical tool.

We did, however, managed to get Cho to testify, but they wouldn't take her memories either. They called her daft for believing that Diggory was a demon and dismissed her with a wave of the wand. We also managed to get a retraining order out on Diggory – they found traces of his semen and saliva caked on Harry's body – but it was only temporary. It expires today.

The third task is tomorrow, and the adults really don't realize how much danger Harry is really in.


	19. Part Nineteen: Harry

A/N: Looooooooong chapter coming at you. Well, long for this story. All warnings apply, including the cannibalism one that I forgot for chapter 13 XD

This chapter is so far out there, I'm having trouble believing I wrote this.

Also, **Character Death** of a non-cannon death. I felt the need that fleur should die. Not quite sure what brought this on, just happened.

This is not edited. It was written in one go. It's all made up on the fly. It's very rushed. I'm sorry.

* * *

I walk into the maze. I can feel his gaze on me. We've been given entrances farthest away from each other, but I know he'll find me. I have to find the cup before he can come too close.

They've locked me up. They've given my therapy. We've unlocked all of my memories and everything pointed to that fact that I let Cedric abuse me. Is it wrong that I still love him? That I want him to touch me with his sinful hands and lull me into his most safe embrace? I stop and lean against a rather safe looking brick wall. I am in luck, it isn't enchanted.

I begin to see his hands and lips and mouth and cock in my mind and I find myself reaching into my trousers to fist my erection. This is weird, something in the back of my mind tells me, I was afraid of doing this just yesterday. Wasn't I scarred and skittish just last night? I remember crying myself to sleep because I became aroused at the thought that he would be able to find me and touch me today. I should be frightened. I have been for the past few months. I barely let Hermione touch me, why in the world am I touching myself?

"Because I cast a lust spell on you, beautiful." His voice is like liquid sex and I cum into my suddenly still hand. My mind clears. I'm instantly terrified.

"G-Get away from me, you beast!" He smirks at my weak voice and frightened stutter "I'll kill you for what you did to me! You ruined me! You're horrid!" I am screaming at him. He continues to smirk. He takes a step towards me. I put away my wand. Why did I do that?

"Run." His voice is deep, threatening.

I comply.

I've never ran as fast in my life. I am barreling down the maze, turning corners at random and throwing random curses behind me. I run past and through all sorts of obstacles. I jump a fire pit and use arrows to my advantage. I turn another corner, still running with a cramp in my side, so see Fleur ahead of my. I panic when I hear the hedge closing behind me.

"Oh Harry!" His voice haunts me. "I can't see you! _Fiendfyre_!" I pick up speed and watch as Fleur's face is lighted up by the raging fire behind me. In my panic I push her out of my way and take a sharp right. Her endless, bodiless screams float behind me. I imagine her beautiful body twisting and charring in the bright blazing light. In my mind's eye I can see her eyes bulge and her arms blacken, while she tries to scratch at the fire consuming her body. Her hair shrivels and her flesh beneath the char melts and emits a rancid stench. Fleur Delacour is dead.

As I sprint once more, in hopes to out run the man who wants me for nothing more than sex and blood, I send spark into the air so that someone, anyone, can find her body. I pray that the fiendfyre hasn't ruined her completely. Gabrielle is only eight or so, the poor girl has already seen too much.

Five more minutes of running and I'm completely out of breath. I notice movement ahead of me and hope to god that it's Viktor. Suddenly, vines snap at me from both sides and hold me hostage. They don't do anything they just hold me. They don't play tug or war nor do they try and take my wand. I'm just suspended. I hear footsteps approaching from behind. I scream.

Two figures rush me at once. Viktor slides beneath my suspended form and slashes at Cedric with something. I crane my neck to try and see the raging, loud, masculine fight behind me, but I can't see anything except vine and my own black hair. Something solid hits my back and I'm used as a human catapult to force him back into the opponent. Is Viktor fighting for me? He and I had talked a bit for the past few months, and we have grown close, but no close enough to warrant a death match.

Tears gather in my eyes as I see Viktor's limp muscular body thrown above my head and land with a horrible thud on the ground before me. The Devil himself comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and licks my neck. He ties Viktor in a sitting up position, looking at me. He'll wake up, I just know it. I can't stand the thought of that. Cedric transfigures my pants into a very short black skirt. I will be humiliated for life if Viktor sees what's about to happen. Tears flow freely down my face. All I feel is pain.

I continue to stare at Viktor and try not to think about what's happening to me. I ignore the flow of a liquid between my legs and ignore the fact that Cedric is nuzzling my neck and face, trying to kiss me. I ignore my rush of tears and stare at the lifeless body of my new friend. My body begins to shake with my sobs and I can no longer pretend that my body doesn't burn with pain. Endless, endless pain.

It seems like hours, and I truly have no way to know how long it's been, when Cedric releases his vines from me and cradles me in his strong arms. I curl into him - what else do I have? - and he begins to walk. I refuse to acknowledge that Viktor has been awake for some time, watching me cry and scream in fear. It must kill him to feel so useless.

Useless. I am useless. I am a trophy wife in bloody knickers and muddy clothes. I am a pretty worthless whore with no talent. I am unwanted. I am used. I am abused. I am a failure. I am supposed to be the savior. I am supposed to be strong and great, yet I am short, slim and used ruthlessly by people who don't deserve me. I've been raped. I've been tortured. Apparently, according to Cho, I was eaten. (It is at this point, that I also fail to realize that there is a chunk of flesh missing from my neck where Cedric has eaten me). I feel his warmth and struggle to organize any thoughts. I'm left def, dumb and blind to the world as he travels with me (often stopping to indulge in carnal, one-sided pleasures) to the cup.

"We are here, beautiful."

"Don't call me that, scum bag." Yet I curl into his arms. Fucking pathetic, potter. Waste of space. Useless. Failure. Repulsive. Whore.

"Touch it with my, love. Or you will regret it."

"What can you do to me?"

"This." His wand is out before I see anything and my entire body is on fire with an intense, completely wrong pleasure. My cock is at attention and I feel like begging for something anything. He gives me a dick in my ass and a warm hand on my sensitive area. I am keening and thrusting into him. I plead to be let go. I ask God for forgiveness.

I don't believe in God.

I climax, against my will and collapse against his strong frame. He gazes into my eyes. His obsession with me is painful, and I feel nothing but a numb sort of comfort radiating from the evils of the maze.

I tell myself that once again I am a fucking pathetic useless failure before I am forced to touch the cup.

* * *

I drop in front of Dumbledore with Cedric in front of me. I kneel and look at him. Tears have yet to cease from my eyes. The Death Eaters didn't notice my skirt. They didn't notice the blood caked on my thighs, but I did. Nothing really matters anymore, does it?

I am hauled to my feet and shaken. I am asked for answers before being dragged away. I see Gabrielle sobbing hysterically into her mother's blouse. I see Viktor look at me from the side line with endless pity on his face. I see not one soul I can lean on. I see no one who can help. I don't see anyone who could possible understand what I have gone through.

They say, history is written by the victor. Well, I transfigure my skirt into trousers and decide that I will be the victor. Professor Moody can just go stick it. I have things to say, Memories to get off of my chest. I survived. The demon didn't. I am the victor.

But I'm still an utterly useless pathetic failure.

* * *

So, thanks to those who could get through my horribly written, very rushed Evil!Cedric fic, for reading and sticking around. Thanks to those who tried. Thanks to Ness for poking me into actually finishing this. Thanks to my muse for not abandoning me when i need you. Thanks to those who reviewed, flame or no [one flame i deserved. I didn't put a proper cannibalism warning]. Thanks to those who just read, support is support, no matter how badly my story sucks.

love you all  
~less than three~ BDOD


End file.
